Double Lariat
by aestheticisms
Summary: Remind me to tell you how I feel today. - CressElesa
1. Impress

a/n: The start of an odd...drabble collection concerning Cress (Corn)/Elesa (Kamitsure). I really like this ship.

I do ask for you to enjoy it.

-RV

* * *

_Double Lariat_

**Cress wasn't easy to impress. This was a fact.**

* * *

She stopped by the cafe on a weekly basis. He noticed her presence much faster than his brothers did, and immediately tended to her every whim and order. Thankfully, she didn't order much, so she zipped in and out - she was a coffee kind of girl, who usually stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before actually drinking her cup of joe.

Nether-less, Cress always had a seat for her. He was attuned to her, much like his brothers were to their favorite customers - Cilan was the perfect gentleman to a purple-haired girl (brat) from Opelucid, and Chili tended to be even more flattering (irritating) when the red-headed gym leader from Mistralton walked in.

All in all, Elesa of Nimbasa was his favorite customer. She would give him the slightest of smiles - her lips would barely turn up at the corners, but yet, that simple motion caused butterfrees to fret in the pit of his stomach - and she tipped greatly. In fact, she would leave tickets to the newest ride in Nimbasa's amusement park under her coffee cup, her own little way of saying 'thanks'.

He liked that about her. She was serious, emotionless at times, but she had this glimmer in her eye that set her apart from every other girl. She was a model, that he knew via Chili who pointed out Elesa in one of those pricy three inch thick fashion magazines.

Thing was, Cress wasn't easy to impress. This was a fact.

Elesa wasn't easy to impress, either - and Cress tried his best to catch the girl's eyes outside the triplet's cafe in Striaton, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her to see past the waiter role Cress played, and see the man who wanted to desperately get to know her.

But one day, Cress decided that he would break the bonds that held him together, that held him to the cafe like a ball and chain, and visit the girl in her natural habitat. He would take the subway to Nimbasa, and invite her out to coffee, or something else that was just as charming.

One day, he so hoped, he would be able to know, what mind the girl hid behind DJ headphones and witty remarks.


	2. Guard

a/n: CAN YOU SMELL THE ANTICIPATION IN THE AIR?

TOMORROW, GUYS. TOMORROW.

AHHHH. *squees*

*coughs* Oh, and enjoy~

-RV

* * *

_Double Lariat_

**Cress wasn't easy to catch off guard. This was also a fact.**

* * *

She kissed him on an autumn day. In his dreams, at least. He would wake up in a panic, arms and limbs flailing about, heart beat racing at the speed of light - poor Cress couldn't catch a break from the blonde haired model that seemed to be _haunting _his subconscious.

It was getting to the point of ridicule. He felt unnerved, he felt discomposed, he felt horrible. Even his usual sarcastic self was showing up less often, replaced by this..._love-sick _being. It frightened him, terribly, terribly it frightened him.

His brothers were completely oblivious to his internal conflict - Chili was courting the (stupid) pretty redhead from Mistralton and Cilan left the cafe much more often, throwing excuses like "_I'll be back later, going on an errand!" _when everybody knew he was off with the genius (idiotic) purple-haired gym leader of Opelucid.

Actually, it seemed like nobody noticed the way Cress was changing over the weeks. The way he looked for his favorite customer, the way he carelessly tossed to the side the affections of his fans. The way he ignored their crestfallen looks and teary eyes, nobody noticed a thing.

No one except her. She noticed _everything - - - _nothing was safe from her cunning blue eyes, emotionless, motionless, yes they were, but she was always there.

But he was far too proper to straight forwardly ask her on a date. He couldn't, he just couldn't.

(Everyone knew that he was too much of a coward to do so. He wasn't like Chili, who managed to get any girl under his thumb with a simple cocky grin and a phrase that was either demeaning or intentionally stupid. He wasn't like Cilan, with his perfectly gallant persona and swoon-worthy quotes. He wasn't like them at all.)

The only thing improving from all of this (unneeded) stress, were his writing skills. Cress had something neither Cilan or Chili had. He could pen the most tear-jerking, heartwarming, butterfree-in-your-gut inducing poetry known to Striaton City (and maybe the rest of Unova. Rumor had it Caitlin of the Elite Four was head over heels for Cress's writing.) Ever since Elesa entered The Big Picture, Cress had focused his writing, dedicated his writing on her, to her.

Most the words that flowed from his ink pen were of unrequited, of forbidden love. The prose was nearly perfect, but it lacked a main component.

An audience - no one would read these poems, Cress would make sure of it. At least, he tried to make sure that nobody would sneak a peek. Until one certain Monday in the summer season.

Cress was never caught off guard - that day broke his streak.

She was the one who made him double-take, her blue eyes lively like the Castelia sea. She strolled into the cafe like she owned the place and proceeded to sit down in her usual seat (the little table in the corner, the ends are chipped and the painting needed to be redone, but she refuses to let anyone touch the table) and she waited.

Her eyes were directed, were stationed on Cress, and his brothers immediately backed away from the gym leader of Nimbasa as Cress stood like an idiot, which was something he never, ever, did.

His knees buckled, and he took a couple of deep breaths, attempting to get his heart to stop beating so wildly, so...anomalistically. Chili pushed him forward, and Cress made his way towards Elesa's table, flicking his bangs back before doing so, and finally arriving in a more or less composed state.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym, would you like something to drink? We have a new special." Cress said the usual lines, but even those fell flat on this day. Elesa's gaze never wavered, interest flickering in them, as if he was her science project, and she was a scientist. Her usual outfit was long gone, today she wore a short, yellow dress, that clung to her like cellophane - was it getting hot in here, Cress felt beads of sweat slide down his neck and dearly wished for the air conditioner to miraculously turn on at that moment - and black pumps replaced her strappy yellow heels.

"Nothing today, actually. I wanted to talk to you." Elesa's voice was flat, but Cress was certain he caught an inaudible smirk in there. He cocked an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm on my break in a couple of minutes. Would you like to wait?"

"No."

Cress sighed and shot his brothers an apologetic glance as he untied his apron and threw it to Chili. Elesa smiled, oh so slightly, as she rose from her seat and followed Cress outside.

In the summer sun, Cress attempted to examine the situation - either Elesa was there to thank him, or to insult him. Those were the only two logical explanations he could think of at the moment. (Cilan's voice echoed in the back of his head, laughing at his paranoia - "Insult? Honestly, Cress!")

"Cress, I'm sorry if this seems rather odd and such, but is this yours?"

Cress couldn't even analyze what the girl said. All he could focus on was the fact she spoke to him. She _never _spoke to him. Ever. As in...ever. Unless she was ordering something - this, this was sending (pleasant) chills down his spine.

"Uh, what?" Cress's usually put-together self was tearing at the seams. He shook his head, and attempted to grasp the thread of conversation.

"This." She handed him a piece of paper he knew only too well.

_The girl with blue eyes. _

His poetry. In her hands. It did not compute.

But she was smiling. Cress's eyes widened and he tore his gaze from the paper and to the girl, the girl with blue eyes.

"I found it the other day. I think you dropped it. Anyways, I gotta go. Sorry about it, again." Elesa turned on her heel and began to walk away. Cress stood.

He swore he saw her turn around and say, _"Amazing work, though."_


	3. Ploy

a/n: So, Pokemon White & Black came out and I've been busy playing.

So enjoy more Elesa/Cress fluffyness.

-RV

* * *

_Double Lariat_

**Cress wasn't the type of person who fell easily into other people's elaborate ploys. **

* * *

Cress never left the cafe without reason. Someone had to man the stations, being that Chili and Cilan left whenever they so pleased, never considering the fact that the oldest of the triplet was getting tired of covering for them. Cress was working like an indentured servant - they owned the business so it wasn't like he was getting paid anything, but he bore all of this with a pleasant smile and a demand that you buy whatever was on the menu that fine morning.

So, it came as quite a shock when he didn't show up for work during the month of March. Cilan ran down the streets of Striaton, looking through every nook and cranny, for their missing brother. Chili called every library within a mile radius of the cafe, hoping to fine the blue-haired male there.

Nothing - Cress had simply disappeared and no one knew where he was. Chili and Cilan began to panic, because without their brother, the cafe was a mess. Chili was far too hot-headed to think things through, and Cilan was much to socially-awkward without Cress's presence to guide them through the day.

But they resolved to get through their shift without burning something, because that would be their greatest accomplishment together.

On the other side of Unova, Cress stood in line for the Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel ride. He rubbed his arm with his left hand, feeling like he stuck out like a sore thumb amist the regular customers of the amusement park. He was out of his usual uniform for once, and was dressed down in a simple pair of black jeans, a blue button down shirt, and a black wool blazer. He wore black oxford shoes, and that was that. He felt so awkward without his usual cafe attire, suddenly missing the comfort of his blue bow tie and black vest.

The male ran his hand through his hair, feeling stupid and dumb and every other adjective he could think of on the spot. Why had he left so recklessly? He wasn't like his brothers, he had a responsibility and he completely screwed it over for this _maybe _chance of seeing the girl with blue eyes, the girl who had read his poetry, the girl who had _published it without his consent._

He took the first subway to Nimbasa with the intention of confronting Elesa and demanding why he did that to him.

(Or thanking her, because his poem was racking in awards like it was nobody's business. Caitlin of the Unovian Elite Four had called him and congratulated him on creating a fantastic piece.)

He had arrived at the Nimbasa Gym two hours earlier, with the intention of talking to Elesa and heading back home to Striaton, only to bump into the girl, who had been about to leave for Castelia. She explained on how she had a fashion show to judge, but would be back in a hour and forty-five minutes. She also told him to meet her at the Ferris wheel entrance, so they would be allowed to chat in an undisturbed environment.

At least, that's what he thought she said. He was far too busy panicking on the way he was acting, the way he looked, the way he talked - my gosh, he couldn't catch a break, ever. He was too occupied making sure he didn't look like a complete twit in front of Elesa that she had said goodbye and started to walk away and he hadn't said a word!

He had just stood there, staring with his mouth agape, tongue twisted in the middle of a semi-coherent phrase. (He cringed when he imagined Chili's response to his sorry tale - "YOU IDIOT, YOU STOOD THERE AND STARED LIKE AN IDIOT? MY GOD, CRESS, HOW BAD CAN YOU GET?")

Poor, poor Cress.

The blue-haired waiter stuffed his hands in his pockets and wondered if Elesa was actually going to meet him at the entrance of the Ferris wheel, like she promised. He was getting closer and closer to the contraption and Elesa was already over ten minutes late...he should probably leave while he still held the last piece of his dignity, right?

Right?

"Hey, Cress!"

The male turned around and nearly keeled over in relief, when he saw Elesa weave her way through the crowd, elegantly making sidestepping towards him. He felt his heart beat faster and faster, and she flashed the tiniest smile, an apologetic one to boot.

"Ah - er, Elesa?" Cress couldn't figure out what to say, so his phrase ended up sounding like a late to the party question. Elesa quirked a blonde eyebrow, and Cress's gaze couldn't help but _wander_. The blonde beauty wore a bright yellow peacoat - the color matched her hair, Cress noted - with white lightning bolt patterned tights and black thigh high boots.

She looked like she just walked out of a modeling shoot - which more than likely, she did.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting." She smiled once more, and Cress nodded mutely, a little too hurriedly. The ride conductor ushered them into the next booth, and Cress found himself sitting next to Elesa, their thighs barely brushing in the cramped seat.

"It's fine." Cress finally managed to say after a period of awkward silence. Elesa stifled a chuckle, and Cress tilted his head, bangs falling from his face, revealing his other eye. "What's so funny?"

"You, actually - everything about you." Elesa cracked another smile, and batted her eyelashes. Cress suddenly was completely and utterly aware of the situation.

Cress wasn't the one who easily fell into other people's elaborate ploys.

But of course, it had to be the girl of his dreams that would break him down.

He had been played, played like a violin - and she knew it.

"I'm glad you find me amusing - I take it you found my poetry that as well?" Cress attempted to feign nonchalance, as Elesa stretched her legs out, crossing them at the knee.

Elesa's eyes turned like the Castelian Sea, brighter than the sun. "Your poetry is fantastic, Cress. I do ask, however, you stop using me as your muse." She tilted her head back, headphones sliding off her head and onto the seat. Cress fidgeted in place, his fingers twitching, as he mentally scolded himself for even thinking about running his hand through the girl's hair. "I think you could do much better than that."

Cress simply bit his tongue - swallowed back his words.

_"What's better than the best, Elesa?" _


	4. Choke

Double Lariat

_Cress was the type of guy who choked in front of school auditoriums at age six._

* * *

Dinner dates turned into nights at seedy cafes, and those turned into an ill kept apartment room with grimy countertops and midnight laughter. Her headphones found residence in his dresser drawer, tucked in between two pairs of crisp, oxford shirts. His bow tie stumbled upon her neck at the Nimbasa City of Lights Gala, incredibly exclusive and prestigious fashion event known for its high end couture and burning scandals. Her lips were blue at one point, bruised from the scraping of pearly teeth, painted from the most dazzling cobalt lip stain.

A whirlwind of lust and lavish getaways ended in brightly lit room, two chairs to a ratty old, chipped table. They stared in silence, neither sure of what to say. They held each others hands, yellow polished nails dug into bony knuckles, and the waiter held his breath as she inhaled his. Upon her frosty pink lips, a smile wavered, then a scowl.

She needed to say something, she needed to say something. It was obvious, too obvious, engraved on her face like three wicked scars, the focus was theirs.

"Cress,"

The ticking began.

Tick, tick, tock. The ticking time bomb, placed so abruptly in the middle of the room. Cress attempted to figure out a manner to defuse the catastrophe, the calamity before it began. His ocean eyes flickered, stopped. Blinked. Looked back at the blonde he cautiously called his girlfriend at the cafe only weeks ago, before the icy chill of glares from customers, and the hooting laughter of red haired brothers suffocated him.

Cress was the type of guy who choked in front of school auditoriums at age six.

("She's my...uh, girlfriend?" he started, his hand shaking as it gingerly held hers. She laughed, brisk and short. She planted a kiss on his lips, absinthe flavored lipstick smeared across his cheeks sloppily.)

"If you're breaking up with me, make it quick."

He pressed his fingertips against the lips she tore apart last night. He didn't mean that. He didn't mean that. Her lips stretched out into a wicked smirk, the smirk he remembered from their first maybe/maybe not date at the ferris wheel so many weeks ago.

"That wasn't the intention," she breathed, in that smoky girl voice that didn't fit her whatsoever. Cress flinched, and returned his left hand to her slender fingers. He brushed his calloused finger pads against her skin, reveling in the feel, soft, smooth, warm. "If you want it to be, I can make it happen."

She leaned in, blue eyes larger than life. Fixated on his. Their noses were millimeters apart, and with a simply turn, their faces touched. She smiled against his forehead, and his hands brought her closer to him, closer to his lips, and she did everything to avoid them, planting airy kisses on his jaw, cheeks, the edges of his mouth. Her knees dug into the oak table, elbows buried on the blue haired man's shoulders. Her bony fingers simply rasped against his scalp, playing with his hair, playing with his collarbone, now exposed under his unbuttoned shirt.

"Kiss me already, god damn," he murmured, and she laughed his favorite laugh.

Elesa kissed him, and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you."

"Good thing, I was wondering if this was a one-sided thing."

His snark went appreciated, and she rolled her eyes, and kissed him again.


End file.
